Shadows of the Mist
by AC Aero
Summary: Crossover! Naruto had always been different. Just a little bit faster, just a little more intune with his senses...He just never knew HOW different he turned out to be...NarutoxOCxVin
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Mistborn.

Prolouge

Naruto sat quietly in his hidden spot at the ninja academy. Not really hidden, but no one beside him decided to stay here. An alcove built into the side of the 2nd floor. From within it, Naruto could watch for any sign of well...anything.

Not only that, but it was the best place where he could find solitude. _**'When you're alone, no one can hurt you.'**_ A deep guttaral voice inside his head whispered. The voice spoke to Naruto on several occasions, but never actually admitted who or what it was. Naruto figured he was crazy. In it's own way, it was trying to help him. Which was more than most people ever tried to do.

For as long as Naruto could remember, he'd been alone. Alone and hated. The villagers all saw him as some kind of demon, or monster, or so he's been told. He would've learned that on his own eventually, due to their treatment. Being ignored, belittled, and generally treated like dirt really sent you a message. As long as Naruto pretended to be weak, unassuming, the villagers generally left him alone.

He heard shuffling behind him, and tensed as he heard the door open. "Naruto!!" Iruka said, sticking his head through the door. "There you are!! You're late for class!!"

_'If I cared, would I still be sitting here?'_

Iruka-sensei was a short man, possibly in his early twenties. He had light-tanned skin, dark brown hair, with a very noticable scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore the typical chuunin outfit; dark green vest, long sleeve shirt under it, with baggy black shinobi pants. His ankles were taped up, and he wore tradiotional shinobi sandals.

Iruka's whole appearace was vastly different from Naruto. With his blonde hair down to his shoulders, and managing to stick out in every direction, he looked like a skater, or maybe an emo. Naruto himself wore a tight black shirt, with form fitting black shinobi pants. He wore traditional black shinobi sandals, but he usually prefereed to go barefoot. In his left ear, he had a single ear ring stuck in his ear.

_'I look as emo as Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought dispassionately.

When Naruto realized that Iruka had started lecturing about some random crap he didn't care about, he wordlessly got up, to follow, or possibly lead Iruka back to the classroom.

XxXxXxX

"There you are!!" Mizuki lifted one of his fingers, and jabbed it toward his face. "Where were you?"

Naruto shrugged, having realized long ago that Mizuki followed the majority of the village in hating him. Mizuki glared, before turning to address the rest of the class. "Thanks to Uzumaki here, pop quiz on the henge jutsu for all of you!!"

The class groaned in unison, before lining up to begin their 'quiz'

"Thanks a lot Uzumaki, you're such a loser!!" Some girl harped to Naruto as he walked by. Naruto just gave his wordless shrug. The less he talked to people, the better off he'd be.

XxXxXxX

After an flawless execution of the henge jutsu, Sakura...predictably...

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" she turned, asking happily.

Sakura was a girl, (obviously) about the same height as Naruto with...light pink hair down to her mid-back. Naruto thought the hair color was fake, but he was one of what 3 blondes in Konoha? Who was he to judge? She wore a red chinese shirt with short sleeves with white circular designs on the sleeves and chest area. She also wore dark blue shorts under the short. Naruto called her 'Harpy Number 1'

Sasuke, the boy in question, was a dour looking kid with black hair that spiked in the back with dark black eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a large collar with the usually Uchiha fan symbol on the back. He also white shorts that stopped just above his knees. On his arms he wore white and blue arm guards.

_'Those 'guards' don't look very useful...'_

Sasuke completely ignored her, and went up as he heard his own name called.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Wordlessly, Sasuke moved into position in full view of the class and performed the same simple hand seal as Sakura. Likewise the earlier results were repeated exactly.

"All right," acknowledged the real Iruka with another nod of approval as Sasuke transformed back to normal and went to extend the pass line behind a annoying, chattering Sakura.

Mentally shrugging, Iruka surveyed his clipboard once more and after making some notes called out the next student.

"Next up, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This sucks," grumbled a boy with a long gravity defying ponytail.

The boy was wearing a grey colored with green trimmings open jacket with a chain net shirt underneath it. He wore dark brown pants with traditional black sandals. His name was Nara Shikamaru and in Naruto's opinion, the smartest, and laziest person he'd ever met.

"This is all your fault," chimed in a girl next to him.

Yamanaka Ino had long blonde hair done in a ponytail. She wore a sleeveless purple dress with no sleeves and a large collar. On her legs, she wrapped bandages, making them look like white colored shorts. She too, wore the traditional blue sandals. She also wore arm guards on her arms that in Naruto's opinion, were VERY useless. Also known as 'Harpy Number 2'

Naruto walked on, ignoring the two. Naruto was way to used to glares and the like to care even slightly. As Naruto moved into position, he formed the ram hand seal, and transformed into a perfect transformation of Iruka. Iruka nodded, stiffling a grin just as quickly as Mizuki hid his scowl, both of which Naruto noticed.

XxXxXxX

"Naruto I really worry about you" Iruka admitted as they both ate at the ramen stand that is Ichiraku's Ramen. Which was the most obviously BEST place in the whole world...in Naruto's opinion of course. Iruka, The old man, and Ayame were essentially the most important...practically the only important people in Naruto's life. He would do anything to protect them. First priority was to get stronger first...

"Why?" Naruto asked, blowing a blonde bang of hair out of his dark blue eyes. He considered cutting it again. It was getting kind of long...

"You're so quiet! You don't even try to make friends!" Iruka explained, his voice raising as he dropped his plate. Iruka could never really talk without raising his voice, or gesturing.

"Neither does Sasuke. At least I talk...sometimes." Naruto snorted.

Iruka sweatdropped. Not only was Naruto blunt, but he couldn't refute his logic either. Not about Sasuke anyway.

"Besides, most of the villagers hate me anyway." Naruto continued, either not noticing, or ignoring Iruka's flinch.

"That's because the villagers are idiots!" The old man, Teuchi exclaimed. He had graying hair that was partly visible under his funny cap. He wore an apron, and sweatpants...and...a shirt.

Naruto sweatdropped, _'I've never seen him in anything else...'_

Ayame his daughter, nodded in agreement. Ayame was a beautiful girl of about 17 with long brown hair, and brown eyes to match. She wore the apron, along with sweatpants, but her funny hat was mysteriously absent. _'Never seen her wear it anyway...'_

Naruto shrugged off his random thoughts, and continued to enjoy his time with his 'family'.

XxXxXxX

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka announced to the class. "If your name is called come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the bunshin technique."

Naruto's right eye twitched violently. He had no problem with all the other jutsus, but the bunshin no jutsu...Naruto could get it about 50% of the time

"Will Inoue Rei come to the testing room please?" called Iruka sensei.

Naruto frowned. He thought he knew everyone in the class. Maybe he only bothered learning the loud, flamboyant ones? That doesn't explain Sasuke...The ones from important clans. He'd never even heard of an Inoue Clan.

There was a moment of silence before a redheaded girl got up and began to walk towards the testing room. She had dark, crimson red hair that she wore cut down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden amber hue that shined brightly. _'Looks too naive to be a ninja'_ Naruto thought, dismissing her worth because of the innocence in her eyes. Of course, the only ones without that particular innocence in their eyes were Naruto and Sasuke. Rei wore a dark blue chinese cheongsam(sp?) with tight white pants. On her feet she wore chinese shoes.

_'Who was that? I've never seen her before,'_ thought Naruto to himself.

Naruto drifted off, knowing that he would have a long time before his name was called.

Not even five minutes after he had nodded off did a soft thump beside him catch his attention. He lifted his eye slightly to stare at whatever interuptted him. He saw the same girl, Rei sitting down next to him, only now wearing an Konoha headband on her forehead. She grinned happily to herself, before Naruto's awakened state.

"You don't seem that nervous" She said, looking at him.

Naruto shrugged, he wanted to pass, but it was no big thing to him if he failed. She took his silence as a 'no' because she kept talking. "My name's Rei. Inoue Rei. And you are...?"

_'Why do you care...?'_

_**'She will hurt you.'**_

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto blinked. The voice seemed to think everybody he met was going to kill him, either that, or it demanded that he kill someone. Naruto ignored the voice as he continued to speak to the girl.

Another possible friend couldn't possible hurt him...could it?

"Nice to meet you!" Rei chirped.

_'This girl is WAY to happy...'_

"Likewise"

"Not much of a talker huh?" Rei asked with a pout.

Naruto smiled a little. He couldn't help liking this girl.

"Hmm..."

Rei sweatdropped, realizing that Naruto was TRYING to annoy her now, and it was working...

Naruto's smile grew a bit larger. Talking to her this long and not one insult from the girl. It was rare to find someone who actually liked his company. Nartuo liked the feelings she brought him.

"Hey Naruto, what do you want to be?" Rei asked, eyes wide and curious. "I want to be a...

"Uzumaki Naruto," came Iruka's call as Naruto rose to enter the examination room.

"Bad timing!! Well See ya later. Good luck!! Rei said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked to the testing room.

XxXxXx

Naruto eyed the forehead protectores the moment he entered the room. No matter what he said, or thought he _wanted to pass_. Failure wasn't an option. Not again. Naruto walked towards the examiner who turned out to be Iruka and Mizuki, not surprising Naruto in the slightest. Mizuki was a lanky young man with black eyes and silver hair. He wore the common chuunin uniform.

"Go ahead when you're ready," encouraged Mizuki with a fake smile that Naruto saw through.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. An unnoticed aura surrounded him, swirling around him in the shape of...mist? Naruto quickly formed a handseal

_'Please work!!'_ Naruto begged.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" cried Naruto.

There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared, Naruto was standing in the middle. On both sides of Naruto were dead forms of Naruto. He inwardly grimaced at the look on Iruka's face.

_'Shit...'_

"YOU FAIL!" roared Iruka much to the dismay of the blond youth.

"Iruka-sensei, his other abilities are good and he did replicate. Maybe we can pass him?" piped in Mizuki drawing a suspicious look from Naruto.

If Naruto had any hopes of passing the exam, they were quickly dashed by Iruka's next statement.

"Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three replications. But, Naruto can only produce one that will merely be a bother. I cannot pass him," stated Iruka simply.

"I…understand," replied Mizuki before Iruka dismissed Naruto.

Naruto left the room, pissed and generally angry at everybody. He failed...again.

_**'Hurts doesn't it?'**_

'NOT in the mood.'

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto watched all the new graduates and their happy parents with barely concealed envy. He watched from HIS alcove at all the faces that lit in smiles as their parents congraluted them. He did not trust his actions if one of the villagers pissed him off at this point, so he stayed out of sight. Naruto knew that he would never have that kind of happiness, due to being an orphan. He's had to 12 years to get used to that though. It no longer bothered. Failing, however, pissed him off no matter how often it happened.

"What...?"

"No sneaking up on you huh?" Rei's soft voice came from behind him.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked, displaying none of the anger, or annoyance he felt.

"Everybody knows that you like to stay here. It wasn't hard."

Naruto twitched, mentally noting that he needed to switch around where he like to stay. Neither child spoke for a while. It wasn't really necessary. Rei stood behind him, watching Naruto, while he watched the crowds.

"You're a lot less timid than you look." Naruto said. Naruto felt Rei's eyes on him, but he didn't elaborate. _'Why don't I want to avoid her like everyone else? Why is she different?'_

"Maah...You're so weird!!" Rei yelped, stamping her feet. "That was so random!!"

"You're not exactly normal, Rei..."

XxXxXxX

Iruka lay in his bed that night as he gazed up at the sky. Naruto hid it well, but he could see the disappointment, the anger on his face. Iruka wasn't really sure if Naruto was ready or Not. Without meaning to, him mind went back to his conversation with the Sandaime.

_Flashback cuz It's needed!!!_

"_You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka._

_The Hokage quietly rolled up the scroll he was reading. After staring at Iruka for over a minute, Sarutobi spoke._

_"Iruka, what do you know of the Yondaime?"_

"_Hokage-sama…" begun Iruka only to be silenced by the Third raising a hand into the air._

"_I know, Iruka. However, before we address that, please humor an oldman."_

_Although it was a simple request, Iruka treated the words of the Sandaime as an order and so nodded his consent. _

_"The Yondaime was a young man, who became famous in the War with stone, earning the nickname "Yellow Flash" of Konoha. Eventually once, the Kyuubi attacked, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, dying in the process._

_Sarutobi nodded, at the usual response. "That...is what any adult could tell you. I've seen your closeness with Naruto and you've seen his potential. I'm trusting you with this S-Class secret."_

_Iruka gulped, but steeled his resolve. He saw Naruto as a little brother, and would do whatever he was able to protect him._

_"The Yondaime was a man of great power. He'd been endowed the gifts of the gods...or to be more accurate the shadows."_

_Iruka simply followed along, having no idea where he was going with this._

_"The Yondaime was a Mistborn. They're a special brand of people, who display powerful sets of abilities, like bloodlines. By ingesting certain alloys of metal, they can gain attributes. Strength, speed, senses, that and much more. A mistborn ninja is about as powerful as a army of ninja. I feel that I must tell you this Iruka since I have reason to believe...that Naruto might possibly be a Mistborn. Or at least have some sort of special ability."_

_Iruka gasped. How did one accept that one's student that just failed...might be one of the strongest ninja they'll hope to produce?_

"_As you know, only the adults know that a Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto. I made that fact absolutely secret and severely punished those who broke the rule. Because of that, the children don't know about it. That is the only hope Naruto has really. The Yondaime wanted everyone to see Naruto as a hero, a living prison for the beast that nearly destroyed us," explained Sarutobi._

_Iruka nodded being well learned in the tale. However, a certain scrap of information puzzled the Chuunin._

_"Wait..." Iruka asked in confusion. "Did the Yondaime pass his powers onto Naruto? When he sealed the Kyuubi"_

_Sarutobi shrugged before continuing._

"_It's amazing really, the Forth choose a baby that just had it umbilical cord cut off and sealed the fox within him. Naruto became the container for the nine-tailed fox, but the adults of the village do not see Naruto as I do. There are even a few who believe that Naruto is the nine-tailed fox himself. The attitude of these people are being passed down into the children. Even IF Naruto is a mistborn, I doubt he'll have that many attachments to the village."_

_Iruka's eye's widened as he remembered Naruto's earlier statement._

"_That is why I know Naruto can trust you, Iruka. You who like myself have never viewed Naruto as the Lord of Demons. So that Naruto can benefit just as much as yourself from that trust, I shall grant your request."_

_At this, Sarutobi finally opened the black book to reveal pages of old parchment with the official Hokage seal pressed into the pages. Seizing a waiting quill from its' ink bottle, the Third carefully crafted a note with special instructions concerning Naruto. Folding it neatly, the Third handed the official document to Iruka._

"_See to it that Naruto receives this note and gives it to a certain person," Sarutobi instructed._

_Iruka caught the meaning behind his elder's words and nodded._

"_I will"_

_Flashback end!!!_

_XxXxXxX_

_"A...note?" Naruto asked warily. _

_"Yes, the Sandaime feels that you'd benefit greatly from this meeting." Iruka explained_

_"Where?"_

That'd been half an hour ago, and he was still waiting! He didn't like the way the others in the bar were eyeing him. Any minute now he felt like they were going to strike him...

Naruto tensed as he felt someone new enter the room. This man wasn't that tall, but he gave off a large presence. Naruto couldn't explain it...but he wanted to trust this man. _'First Rei, now this man. What the HELL is wrong with me?'_ No matter what he thought, he wasn't just going to 'trust' him, or Rei for that matter yet. The man was around 5'8 with sandy blonde hair coming down to his shoulders. His eyes were a pale blue, reminding him of Ino Yamanaka's eyes. He wore...an suit oddly enough. The man walked right up to Naruto's table, grabbed one of the chairs, and flipped it around, leaning on the back for support. He pulled out to cups of what looked like ale, and handed one to Naruto.

"Naruto right? I'm Kelsier, nice to meet you."

Naruto blinked, that wasn't a question. Should he introduce himself, since this man already knew who he was. Naruto and Kelsier spent several minutes staring at each other.

"You aren't drinking." Kelsier mentioned, pointing at Naruto's cup.

"You might have put something in it."

"There's no need for me to do that." Kelsier said mischievously. "After all, you're going to drink this pretty easily." he continued, pulling out a vial of liquid. Naruto could see a dark residue hidden in it. Despite himself, he was curious.

"What is it?"

"Telling you that wouldn't make it a mystery would it?" At Naruto's stare, he continued. "The vial is filled with an alcoholic solution and some flakes of metal Naruto."

"Metal?"

"Two of the basic Allomantic metals." Kelsier explained

"I have no idea what that is." Naruto said.

"You're a blunt one aren't you?" Kelsier replied, chuckling. He handed the vial of metal to Naruto, who eyed it warily. He'd eaten worse things so why not? He drunk the vial in one gulp.

"Do you feel anything...special?" Kelsier asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"What am I supposed to...!!" Naruto started, but he did feel SOMETHING. A big source of power inside of himself. Seeing Naruto's eyes widened, Kelsier sat up a bit. "Aim it at me." he commanded.

Warily Naruto reached for his energy source...and _threw _it at Kelsier. He smiled and leaned forward eagerly again. "Okay you can soothe, but can you riot too?"

Naruto frowned, having no idea what he was talking about. He guessed that his 'big' source, was really 2. He looked carefully, and did see that what he thought was one was actually two similar sources of energy. He felt one of his 'sources' depleted, so he used the other on Kelsier. His smile widened greatly and he laughed, startling Naruto.

"Sorry, but...I never thought I'd see another Mistborn. There VERY rare. So tell me...who were your parents?"

"What's a mistborn?" Naruto asked, ignoring Kelsier's question.

"Fine...be that way." Kelsier said, pouting. "Mistborn are manipulators of metals. We ingest certain metals, that give us abilties. You can go from increasing your strenght, you senses, to shooting metals towards people. You can even control emotions, to an extent. Your Yondaime was a mistborn." He added casually making Kelsier's eyes widen.

"As you can see, I'm not a ninja. That doesn't mean I'm not powerful though. I could probably tear apart half the village if I wanted to." Kelsier bragged, flexing his muscles.

_'He's lying. But what's if he's not? I'm not a ninja anyway...so being a...'mistborn' could be more interesting. I could be free.'_ That thought appealed to Naruto more than anything else.

"Are you here to train me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. But I want you to remember one thing. Normally mistborn are sheltered in clans, and become some special assasins. Like it or not, they're powerful. But you're not a ninja Naruto. _We're _not ninja. We don't have to play by their rules...that makes us stronger.

"Good. I want to become so strong, that nobody can hurt me." Naruto stated, eyes flashing a dark blue.

**_'Kill him.'_**

Naruto smiled. Ignoring the voice suddenly seemed a lot easier than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The difference between this Naruto and canon Naruto...this one is more jaded. A more jaded Naruto spends his time learning survival skills than playing pranks.

_Naruto Uzumaki-Class:Civilian, Mistborn_

_Age:12_

_Strengths: High Observational skills_

_Weakness: Voice inside head, possibly insane_

_Rei Inoue-Class: Genin Mist(?)_

_Age 12_

_Strengths(?)_

_Weakness(?)_

_Kelsier: Class: Mistborn, Shinobi_

_Age: 35_

_Strengths-pushes and pulls(Iron and Steel)_

_Weaknesses-Riots and Soothes(Brass and Zinc), his rashness._

Guess this could be a prolouge. I've been gone for a while...sorry bout that. School just got REALLY hard, and I'm dealing with just fine. I think I'm going to make this a NarutoxOC. I just finished the Mistborn trilogy...and haven't seen any fics on it. So...here's my try at it. Meeh...I'm about to go to sleep. I'll try ta make the next chapter longer when I'm not sleep deprived.

Leave reviews people!! Tell meh ya opinions!!


	2. New friends and Training begins!

_Last chapter..._

_"As you can see, I'm not a ninja. That doesn't mean I'm not powerful though. I could probably tear apart half the village if I wanted to." Kelsier bragged, flexing his muscles._

_'He's lying. But what's if he's not? I'm not a ninja anyway...so being a...'mistborn' could be more interesting. I could be free.' That thought appealed to Naruto more than anything else. _

_"Are you here to train me?" Naruto asked. _

_"Yeah. But I want you to remember one thing. Normally mistborn are sheltered in clans, and become some special assasins. Like it or not, they're powerful. But you're not a ninja Naruto. We're not ninja. We don't have to play by their rules...that makes us stronger._

_Naruto smirked. He could really see himself growing to like Kelsier. "Good. I want to become so strong, that nobody can hurt me."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Mistborn. Rei's mine though.

"Another one of _them?"_ One of the men gossiped to each shamelessly. "And it's that boy at that."

"With his..._tenant_, along with being a freak...he could be very dangerous."

"He very well will be. Kelsier doesn't bother with small fries."

Naruto sat quietly, his mug of ale-the same from earlier, still full. As soon as Kelsier left, men that Naruto didn't know crowded his table. He didn't recognize any of them, which meant they hadn't tried to hurt him before. Kelsier had asked him to meet him at this same spot tommorow night, to begin his training. Naruto was surprised that people wanted to be around him now. His position in the village was precarious, and he knew that anyone near him was practically forfeiting their repuation. _'Is Kelsier THAT great?'_

"The Survivor hasn't bothered himself with _anything_ lately." Said Harmon, an older, scraggly beared man who came to his table as soon as Kelsier left. "He's barely been seen in Konoha since..._she _died."

_"_This is his first job since the Pits?!" Ulef questioned excitedly. Ulef was an gangly man that had been drunk every single time Naruto saw him.

The rest of the men around him noticed Naruto's unresponsiveness, the men moved on to another topic: Mistings. They spoke of Allomancy with uncertain, awed tones. It made Naruto uncomfortable to listen to it. There was no way he could have something so powerful...and what did that man earlier mean by his 'tenant'? So many questions...

_'But the power...'_ Naruto thought, looking inside of himself, at the still large reserve of energy...

"Tell me about him." Naruto said quietly.

"Kelsier?" Harmon asked.

Naruto nodded.

"The shinobi don't talk about Kelsier?"

Naruto shook his head. He'd never even heard of Mistborn, but maybe it was because that everyone hated him for reasons Naruto no longer cared about.

"He's a theif, first and foremost. He was the best crewleader, known practically everywhere in the Underworld. He's robbed of the wealthiest people in the world. Some say he even fought the Yondaime to a standstill."

"And?" Naruto asked.

"Someone betrayed him."

_'Of course.'_

"He was sent to the pits of Hathsin, which is one place you DO NOT want to end up. But _he escaped_. He's the only one to every escape from there Naruto."

"And his wife?"

"Didn't make it."

"Hmm..."

"The man isn't natural," Ulef muttered. "Something happened to him in the pits, something bad. He wasn't an Allomancer then, you know. He entered a normal human, and now...Well I don't think he's even human anyman."

_'Not human...' _Naruto wondered. Did that mean he himself wasn't no longer human? Or that Naruto had never even _been _human? Weirded out by his line of thought, Naruto decided to ignore the men and head home. He had a long day ahead of him...

XxXxXxX

He really didn't want to do it. He REALLY didn't. But he DID want to see Rei so that meant that he had to attend the graduation ceremony. He came in, and found ignoring the villagers along the way MUCH easier. He'd considered using his...energy on them. And he eventually did. Naruto had no idea what he was doing, so he simply followed his instinct.

_'Don't be so suspicious of me...just go back to your business...there you go...'_ Naruto released one of his sources, the one Kelsier call 'soothing' and pulsed it outwards. Imagine his glee when it worked!! No more dealing with the villager's crap!! As long as he had access to metals, and they weren't that hard to come by. He happy mood dampened a bit when he wore out of metals though.

XxXxXxX

Naruto had no idea how she did it, but Rei managed to convince him to come with her to take PICTURES of all things. Today was an important day, for both of them. For Rei, it was a period where she finally becomes a ninja! For Naruto, he finally had a teacher that would actually help get to where he wanted to be. So he didn't complain any as Rei dragged him to the Hokage's Office to get her picture taken.

XxXxXxX

"These shinobi are getting smaller and smaller..." The photographer muttered as Rei sidled into position.

The photographer was an overweight elderly man with a gray ring of hair that crowned a bald patch on top of his head. The photographer's beady eyes were narrowed a bit as he focused on Rei.

"Don't worry about it. Just take it!"

"It's just a picture Rei," Naruto complained, wondering once again what he was doing there.

The photographer moved under the covering that would protect the picture from light and readied the flash button.

"Okay, say cheese," said the photographer.

XxXxXxX

The sandaime was looking over Rei's registration, while ignoring the curious eyes of Naruto looking over his shoulder.

'_Hobby - sketching, writing poems'_

'_Favorite food is ramen, _

_'Date of birth - April 16th'_

'_Age - Twelve years old'_

'_Sign - Aries'_

_'Drawing? Poems? A little odd for a ninja.'_

"Not bad Inoue-san," said the Sandaime.

Rei smiled as Naruto sighed loudly, earning him an elbow to the ribs.

"Hey!"

The two children began to glare to each other...

"Naruto, where is your headband?" The Sandaime asked, hoping to interupt a possibly squabble.

"Didn't pass. Aren't you supposed to know that kind of stuff?" Naruto asked, calmly.

The old man blinked, not really sure how to respond to that. So he decided to say nothing.

Suddenly there was a glint of light flashing from the doorway of the classroom. All three turned to stare at the figure who burst in to the room wielding a shuriken.

"Fight me old man!" yelled a small kid as he charged.

The kid was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a face on it. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a helmet on his helmet. A small tuft of brown hair stuck out from the top of the helmet. He also wore a long blue scarf that seemed too long to be of any use. His brown eyes showed anger.

_'Maybe he could strangle someone with that scarf...or maybe himself...' _

"I WILL be Hokage!!!" The child yelled...before falling flat on his face.

_'Who is this?'_ Rei thought, trying her hardest not to laugh.

_'Idiot...' _Naruto thought as he watched the kid roll around. _'And a drama queen at that.'_

"OWW!" moaned the boy in pain.

"_Problems just keep showing up,_" thought Sarutobi with a resigned sigh as he sucked quietly on his pipe.

The sound of footsteps alerted Naruto of the approach of another person. A tall lanky man entered the room next. The man wore a navy blue bandana, with a pair of dark sunglasses on his face. He wore a navy blue sweatsuit. The man, which Naruto later knew as Ebisu. Ebisu's mouth opened in shock upon seeing his pupil on the floor.

"A trap!!" The boy said, sitting up and rubbing his head.

_'That explains the helmet...'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

Ebisu looked quickly around the room before replying.

"Are you alright young master? Oh and there are no traps by the way."

The kid turned towards Rei, noticing her sitting in the seat across from his grandpa. Ebisu, however, noticed the blonde figure leaning against the wall. He gasped in surprise. _'The Kyuubi...'_ Ebisu thought disdainfully, eyes narrowing in hate.

The boy marched up to Rei and pointed one of his chubby fingers in his face.

"You tripped me didn't you?!"

"Idiot" Naruto replied, responding before Rei herself could. "Don't blame her because your too stupid to shorten your scarf."

"What'd you say?!" The boy screeched, stomping up to Naruto heatedly. Naruto opened his eyes, and grabbed the boy by his scarf, lifting him up.

"You. Tripped. By. Yourself." Naruto said slowly, as if speaking to an idiot.

"Hey, let go of him! He's the great grandson of the third Hokage!" cried the tall man.

Naruto thought about it for all of 3 seconds before he decided he didn't care. He didn't even look at the Sandaime before punching the kid as hard as he could in the head.

"Your point?" Naruto asked, as he dropped the unconscious kid.

_'Naruto...' _Rei thought, covering her face with her hands, hiding her sweatdrop.

"What have you done!?" wailed Ebisu.

Sarutobi merely rubbed his eyes tiredly before dismissing Naruto and Rei.

XxXxXxX

Konohamaru awakened with a splitting headache. As soon as he woke up, he glanced around the room for the mean blonde.

"Young master, you've awakened!" said Ebisu happily.

"That guy, where is he?" asked Konohamaru quietly.

"Hm, young master you are the grandson of a Hokage. Even though he hit you, you mustn't get involved with a guy like him. No good will come out of it. I, the elite teacher Ebisu, am never wrong," said Ebisu firmly.

Konohamaru tuned the man out as his sensei began tostart a rant that he had heard many times before.

"You wish to become the fifth Hokage right? If I teach you ninja techniques, it will be easy to gain the title of Hokage," declared Ebisu in a manner that suggested he had practiced this speech many times.

Konohamaru still returned his attention to Ebisu yet.

"Yes, the quickest path to becoming a Hokage is to learn from me," droned on Ebisu as he turned a bit to push his sunglasses further upon his nose. "Do you understand young master?" asked the man when he turned back around.

Konohamaru was nowhere in sight. Ebisu looked around the room for his student before he grasped his head in panic.

"He's gone!?" cried Ebisu.

At this moment, Sarutobi finally spoke up.

"It looks like he went to follow Naruto and Rei," He calmly explained, not worried in the slightest.

"What!? I've got to find him!" wailed Ebisu before dashing out the classroom. "Young master, wait for me!"

'_How did he grow up to be like that? That was the twentieth ambush today. It worries me even more when he's with Naruto. I can only hope Rei will balance out whatever he learns from Naruto,' _The Sandaime thought to himself, slightly worried at what habits Konohamaru might pick up.

XxXxXxX

"You shouldn't have done that Naruto," Rei said quietly.

"What would you have done?"

"......the same thing probably."

"Okay then."

Rei was about to say something else, but Naruto raised a hand to silence her. He heard little patterings that signified footsteps. Naruto glanced behind him to see...a camoflauge sheet that...was oddly against the fence. It didn't help that his feet weren't covered. Rei, who noticed the same thing, couldn't help laughing at the boy's attempts.

"Why are you following us? What do you want?" Naruto asked calmly, having a good idea of who was following them.

"Your concealment's pretty obvious..." Rei said, spotting a tuft of small hair sticking out from the sheet.

Konohamaru chuckled before uncovering his face.

"Nice job detecting me. I should've expected it from the guy I heard rumors about," said the pint sized ninja in training as he folded up his camouflage covering.

"There are rumors about me?" Naruto asked, looking at Rei, who merely shrugged.

Once he put away the sheet, he approached Naruto and Rei.

"I'm going to be your disciple!!" He declared.

"What...?" Naruto asked, blinking. Rei was doing her best to stifle her giggles once she realized what he was asking...well demanding.

Konohamaru pretended that he hadn't heard him and continued speaking.

"In return, I want you to train me. I want to be strong!!" demanded Konohamaru.

Naruto folded his arms.

"No."

"Aw, don't say that! Please boss?" begged Konohamaru.

"I'm not even a ninja. What could I teach you?"

"Ehh?!"

XxXxXxX

As a non-ninja, Naruto delegated Konohamaru's training to Rei.

"Alright, listen up kid. First in order to use ANYTHING you need to be able to access your chakra." Rei lectured in her teacher voice.

_'Chakra? I thought it was chatora.'_ Naruto wondered ruefully.

"Do you know what chakra is?" Rei asked Konohamaru before she went on.

"Simply put, it is the energy used to execute a technique," explained Konohamaru before he withdrew a manual from his pocket. "In other words, the body uses both the energy found in every single cell as well as sprit energy that accumulates through training and experience. After mixing the two energies together and forming a hand seal a technique can be executed." read Konohamaru.

"It takes a lot of skill to read it from a scroll." Naruto mocked.

"Don't be mean!!" Rei yelled, hitting Naruto in the head.

_'Why do girls have to be mean?'_

"Sorry boss," said Konohamaru with a nervous chuckle. Naruto, nor Rei were sure who exactly was 'boss' but neither one cared.

"Anyway, although that thing goes on and on about it you just need two things to use a technique well." explained Rei in a much calmer tone.

"What are those, boss?" asked Konohamaru.

"Hard work and guts." replied Naruto simply.

"Hard work and guts eh?" repeated Konohamaru in understanding.

"That's right and I plan to train you hard so prepare yourself." warned Rei.

"Roger that, Boss!" said Konohamaru with a salute.

"Great that's the right attitude to have. Now try transforming so I can see how good your ninja techniques are," ordered Rei with a grin.

XxXxXxX

Rei led Naruto and Konohamaru to a secret cabin that she liked to hang around in. Naruto immediatly liked the feel of it, and decided to frequent here more often. Training Konohamaru...was tough, to put it simply. The kid had no skills. Naruto was surprised that the kid hadn't killed himself with a shuriken by accident. Who the hell henges into an ugly...lady thing with a beard?!

"O-okay...try it again Konohamaru." Rei asked, trying to keep her patience.

"Roger, boss!" said Konohamaru before he took on a look of concentration.

"Henge!" cried Konohamaru.

When the smoke cleared Konohamaru appeared as an ugly woman with pink lingerie that was too small. Konohamaru wanted to exploit his grandpa's 'pervyness' and so Naruto decided that Konoharu needed a 'Sexy Jutsu'. Rei protested at first, but decided it'd be better to supervise the two idiots, than not have an idea what they were doing. Looking at it from a ninja's standpoint, it was a pretty good idea.

"NO!" said Naruto. "Do it again but thinner this time!" he ordered.

"Right, Henge!" cried Konohamaru again.

When the smoke cleared, Konohamaru appeared with a beautiful body but his face was still just as ugly as before.

"How's this, boss?" asked Konohamaru.

"Better but the face still sucks," replied Naruto.

"Okay, Henge!" cried Konohamaru a third time.

He now had a more beautiful face but, he still had the large zit and beard.

"_This is going to take awhile,_" Rei and Naruto thought with a sigh.

XxXxXxX

_'Naruto… what is he planning to do with my young master?'_ wondered Ebisu as he glanced around from atop the Hokage monument.

The lanky man had been searching for his student for over three hours and still hadn't caught head or tail of him.

_'Who knows what kind of horrible habits he's picking up from that boy,'_ Ebisu winced at the thought. "Where is he?!" cried Ebisu in frustration.

"_I am an elite teacher who has taught many Hokage candidates. Any bug who attaches to my student will be eliminated_," was Ebisu's final thought as he hatefully pictured Naruto's face.

In a flash of movement Ebisu resumed his search for his lost pupil.

XxXxXxX

It had been a half an hour since Konohamaru started practicing the sexy technique. Deciding to take a break, Rei, Naruto and Konohamaru went to a vending machine to get some drinks. The three children were sitting in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

_'Konohamaru has sure come a long way. He'll master the technique in no time at this rate_,_'_ thought Rei with a smile.

_'I could use that Sexy Jutsu too. Just not in front of Rei. Or any other girl.'_ Naruto thought.

He glanced at his follower for a second before he voiced what was on his mind.

"By the way, why are you so obsessed with the Sandaime?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru looked up in surprise at the question before answering.

"Grandpa gave me my name which he took off of the village. But even though it's a name that everyone in the village should have heard many time, nobody calls me by it. Whenever anyone sees me they only see the grandson of a Hokage. I hate that. Nobody sees me as an individual so that's why I want the title of Hokage right now," said Konohamaru with determined eyes.

Rei's eyes softened considerably listening to Konohamaru's story while Naruto gained a small amount of respect for the boy. He took a sip of his drink before speaking his mind.

"No one will recognize you." Naruto said softly.

"What was that!" demanded Konohamaru heatedly.

"What do you think Hokage is? It's that easy to reach. It takes a lot more than just getting rid of the previous one to become one. If that's your only reason, to be known, then find yourself a new dream."

XxXxXxXx

_'There they are,'_ thought Ebisu before he touched down in a nearby tree.

"I've found you!" he called, catching the eyes of the two ninjas plus Naruto.

_'_Hm, _Damn Kyuubi,'_ thought Ebisu when he saw Naruto sitting next to his student.

He glared hatefully at the blonde, who stared back.

"I'm getting tired of all of you looking at me like that." Naruto growled darkly.

"Now young master, let us go home," said Ebisu after leaping out of the tree he was standing in.

"No way! I'm going to defeat the geezer right now and get the title of Hokage! Don't bother me!" bellowed Konohamaru stubbornly.

"Now young master, Hokage is a title you receive when you come to understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, family and can perform more than one thousand techniques," replied Ebisu calmly as he advanced towards his pupil.

Konohamaru growled at his sensei before forming a hand seal.

"Henge!" he cried as a bluish aura of chakra swirled around him.

When the smoke cleared Konohamaru was replaced with a gorgeous and perky girl with light brown of the smoke remaining to keep certain parts hidden from sight.

"Take that, Sexy Jutsu," moaned Konohamaru in a seductive manner while winking at Ebisu.

"Young master!!" Ebisu screamed in out outrage. "What are you thinking using such an indecent technique!?" roared Ebisu angrily.

"Aw man, it didn't work!" whined Konohamaru as he reverted back to normal.

"Of course it didn't work! I am a gentleman, I would never fall for a technique as base as that!" fumed Ebisu before he grabbed Konohamaru. "Young master, you're only going to get dumber if you hang around with him now lets go! I assure you that the quickest path to becoming a Hokage is to listen to me!" he said while dragging the struggling boy along.

"No!" wailed Konohamaru while failing his arms.

"Hmm...if you people to recognize you...FIGHT for it!!" Naruto yelled. He caught both of them by surprise as he leapt at Ebisu. Shock didn't slow his reactions though. He released Konohamaru and leapt backwards, avoiding the blow.

_'Let's try this.'_ Naruto thought ferally. He reached into himself, and pulled out his other 'energy'. From what he figured, if one dampened emotions, the other one rose em. He glared at Ebisu and focused all his energy at him.

_'You're horny, very horny...let it all out. You want it BAD!!' _Naruto thought gleefully. He used the remainder of his other energy to dampen the inhibitions of Ebisu.

"Try it again Konohamaru!! You too Rei!!"

Konohamaru looked sceptical while Rei look digusted, both they both made the required handseals. Naruto himself did the handseals and Ebisu found himself dealing with three gorgeous perky women, one a redhead, one a blonde, and a familiar brunette. Ebisu's mouth opened in shock.

"Ebisu-sama..." The blonde moaned, winking at Ebisu.

Ebisu's nose erupted in twin geysers of blood before he collapsed to the ground twitching. Naruto, Rei, and Konohamaru changed back to normal. "That move only works on perverts. You pervert!!!" Rei yelled, kicking the unconscious Ebisu.

"Why didn't it work the first time...?" Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"I wonder..." Naruto replied mysteriously.

"Oh well! We defeated Ebisu-sensei!! How long till I can do it myself boss?" whined Konohamaru.

"I dunno. You have to work hard, I know that much. The Hokage is the strongest ninja you'll ever meet, in a village anyway. There'll lots of trials for you to undertake, and eventually triumph over. Once it's all said and done, you'll probably have the whole village recognizing you." Naruto explained.

"Oh and I should warn you...don't use that move around girls. Or you'll end up like that." Naruto gestured to the beating the unconscious Ebisu was recieving from Rei. A fearful Konohamaru nodded quickly. He wasn't going to use that move again anytime soon.

"Heh, don't lecture me like you're all that! As of now I quit being your follower, we're rivals starting from now on!" Konohamaru declared with a grin.

Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry to tell you kid, but I'm not even a ninja. However, I promise to come kick your ass whenever you need me to. So until then, See ya later Konohamaru," said Naruto with a genuine smile.

Naruto then turned and walked over to Rei, casually plucking the back of her collar and pulling her away from Ebisu. He dragged her away, waving back at Konohamaru with his other hand.

XxXxXxX

"Alright, you ready to begin?"

_**'He'll kill you! Don't listen!! Kill him first!!'**_

Naruto nodded, ignoring the voice completely. Naruto was surprised when Kelsier handed him a bundle.

"What this?" He asked, looking down at the bundle that felt like clothing. He opened it to reveal a silky, gray cloak. It was tailored from completely seperate ribbonlike strips of cloth.

"A present. Put it on." Kelsier said, pulling out his own cloak.

Naruto shrugged, then threw the cloak over his shoulder. It felt...different. Thick and heavy on his shoulders, but light and unconstraining around his arms and legs. The ribbons were sewn together at the top, allowing him to pull it tight by the mantle if he wished. It felt great.

"How does it feel?" Kelsier asked curiously.

"Good." Naruto said simply.

Kelsier nodded, pulling out several glass vials. He handed two to him. "Drink one; keep the other in case you need it. I'll show you how to mix new vials later."

Naruto nodded, downing the first vial and placing the second vial in his pocket.

I'm having some new clothes made for you. You're going to have to get used to wearing clothes without any metal: no buckles on your belts, shoes that pop of, no pants buttons.

Naruto nodded, following Kelsier as he walked to the bar's front door. He exited, and Naruto followed, taking a deep breath.

Kelsier shut the door behind them. The street felt odd to Naruto, with a lack of people on it. He shook off this feeling however.

"All right, let's begin." Kelsier said. His voice sounded loud in the quiet once busy village. There was a confidence in his voice, confidence that Naruto wished he felt.

"Mistborn generally live two lives-the first life, and the life of the sneaking, spying Allomancer. Mistborn are closely guarded secrets. It's assumed that we originated the village of the Sand, but I doubt it. I have no idea where we came from, but it's all speculation really. Kelsier suddenly turned down a street. Naruto following, still a bit nervous. He wasn't certain where he was being led to, but he'd be ready.

"All right," Kelsier said, "let's get you used to the metals. Can you feel the reserves?"

Naruto paused. When he focused, he felt eight sources of power inside of him, counting the two sources he used earlier. Each one far larger than what he had before.

"Start burning them, one at a time," Kelsier said.

"Burning?"

"That's what we call it when you activate an Allomantic ability. Start with one you don't know yet. We'll work on Soothing and Rioting emotions later.

Naruto nodded, pausing in the middle of the street. Tentatively, he reached out to one of the new sources of power. Two of them felt familiar to him, so he burned one of them. Immediately, he felt a flare of heat from within his chest. It wasn't uncomfortable, just obvious and distinct. Along with the warmth came something else, a feeling of power. He felt...more solid, if that made sense.

"What happened?" Kelsier asked.

"I feel different." Naruto said softly. He raised a hand, and his muscles responded too fast. His muscles were eager. "My body feels strange. I don't feel tired anymore, and I feel alert."

"That's pewter. It enhances your phyical abilities, making you stronger, more able to resist fatigue and pain. You'll react more quickly when you're burning it, and your body will be tougher."

Naruto flexed experimentally. His muscles didn't seem any bigger, yet he felt their strength. It wasn't just his muscles though, it was everything about him. His bones, his flesh, his skin. He reached out to his reserve, and could feel it shrinking.

"I'm running out." he admitted.

Kelsier nodded. "Pewter burns relatively quickly. The vial I gave you was measured to contain about ten minutes' worth of continuous burning-though it'll go faster if you flare it often, and slower if you're careful about using it."

"Flare it?"

"You can burn your metals a little more powerfully if you try. It makes them run out much faster, and it's difficult to maintain, but it gives you an extra boost."

Naruto frowned, trying to do as he suggested. With a push of effert, he was able to stoke the flames in his chest, flaring the pewter. It was like the inhaled breath before a daring leap. A sudden rush of strength and power. His body grew tense with anticipation, and for just a moment, he felt invincible. Then it passed, his body relaxing slowly.

_'Interesting.'_ He thought, noticing how quickly his pewter had burned during that moment.

"Now, there's something else you need to know about Allomantic metals," Kelsier said as they strolled down the street casually. "The more pure they are, the more effective they are. The vials we prepare contain absolutelly pure metals, prepared and sold specifically for Allomancers.

"Alloys-like pewter-are even trickier, since the metal percentages have to be mixed just right, if you want maximum power. In fact, if you're not careful when you get your metals, you end up with the wrong alloys."

_'Shocker...'_

"Are you saying someone might scam me?"

"Not intentioally. The thing is, most of the terms that people use-words like 'brass', 'pewter', and 'bronze' are vague, when you get down to it. Pewter for instance, is generally accepted as an alloy of tin mixed with lead, perhaps some copper or silver depending on the use and circumstances. _Allomancer's pewter_ however, is an alloy of ninety-one percent tin, nine percent lead. If you want maximum strength, you have to use those percentages."

"And...if you burn the wrong percentages?"

"If the mixture is only off by a bit, you'll still be get some power out of it. However if it's too far off, burning it will make you sick."

Naruto nodded. "I think I've burned this before."

"Trace metals," Kelsier explained, "From drinking water continamated by metals, or something like that."

Naruto nodded, it made sense.

"Now. You should be able to notice a pairing a kind of pairing between your reserves of metals."

"Like the two emotion metals," Naruto said.

"Exactly. Find the one linked to pewter."

"Got it."

"There are two metals for every power. One pushes, one pulls-the second is usually an alloy of the first. For emotions-the external mental powers-you pull with zinc and push with brass. You just used pewter to push your body. That's one of the internal physical powers."

"So what does the other one do?"

"Try it and see."

Naruto did so eagerly, and the world became brighter around him. Or...well, that wasn't right. He could see better, and farther. There were other changes. He could feel his clothing. He realized that he could always feel it, but he usually ignored. He was hungry. That feeling had been ignored, yet now it seemed far more important. His skin felt wetter, and he could smell the crisp air mixed with different scents. Naruto blinked, noticing something odd. "Is that...mist?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. There appeared to be mist flowing all around him, now. Translucent, easy to see through.

"Tin enhances your senses," Kelsier said, his voice suddenly becoming loud. "And it's one of the slowest-burning metals, the tin in the vial is enough to keep you going for hours. Most of us keep tin on whenever they out in the mist's which you should be able to see now. I've had mine on since we left the shop."

Naruto nodded, watching the mist curl away from, as if afraid. He had to admit, it was kind of weird. The wealth of sensations was nearly overwhelming him. He could hear creaks and steps in the darkness, that made him want to jump in alarm, certain that someone was sneaking up on him. _'This is going to take some getting used to.'_

"Leave it burning," Kelsier said, waving for him to walk beside him as he continued down the street. "You 'll want to accustom yourself to the enhanced senses. Just don't flare it all the time. Not only would you run out of it quickly, but perpetually flaring metals does....strange things to people."

"Strange?" Naruto asked, but he didn't elaborate. They continued to walk, as Kelsier let Naruto become used to his new senses.

"All right, let's try another metal."

Naruto nodded, leaving his tin on, but picking another metal. As soon as he started to burn it, a very strange thing happened. A multitude of blue lines sprung from his chest, streaking in every direction in the mist. He froze, gazing slightly and looking at his chest. Most of the lines were thick, though a couple of them were thin as thread.

"We'll come back to those. Pick another one. They're kind of complicated."

"What...?" Naruto asked, tracing some of the lines with his eyes. They pointed at random objects. Doors, windows. Some even pointed to Kelsier.

"We'll get to it." He promised. "Exstinguish that one and try one of the last two."

Naruto exstinguished the strange metal and ignored it's companion, picking one of the last metals. Immediately, he felt a strange vibration. Naruto paused. The pulses didn't make a sound that he could hear, yet he could feel them washing over him. They seemed to be coming from Kelsier. He looked at him, frowning.

"Probably bronze." Kelsier said. "The interal mental pulling metal. It lets you sense when someone is using Allomancy nearby. Seekers, like my brother, use it. Generally, it's not useful.

Naruto nodded, the froze. The pulsing stopped. "What happened?"

"I started burning copper, it hides your use of powers from other allomancers. You can try burning it now, if you want, though you won't sense much. It's a vital metal to learn. You never know who else is a mistborn. Rare or not, we're all dangerous."

Naruto nodded appreciatively.

"It burns slowly, and makes you invisible to other mistborn. It hides you from bronze, and it prevents others from manipulating your emotions.

Naruto perked up.

"I thought you'd like that. Copper produces a bubble around you called a coppercloud. It hides anyone around you from the same thing. It won't make you immune to emotionaly allomancy.

Naruto nodded. However he was more interested in the metal with all of the blue lines.

_'It must be strong. The strongest of the eight.'_

Tentatively, Naruto burned the metal again, watching as the blue lines appeared once again. They moved as he did, shifting positions with each step he took. Curious, Naruto tested the lines with his mind, trying to discover their secret. He focused on a particularly small and innocent looking line and tugged on it.

The line shook, and something immediately flew out of the darkness towards him. Naruto yelped, trying to jump away, but the object, a kunai-shot directly toward him.

Suddenly, something grabbed the kunai, ripping it away and throwing it towards the darkness. Naruto came up from his roll in a tense crouch, mistcloak flutteriing. He scanned the darkness, then looked at Kelsier, who was _laughing_ at him.

"Should have known you'd try that." he said.

"Naruto flushed.

"No harm done. Let's keep going."

"The kunai attacked me!" Did that metal bring objects to life?

"Actually, you attacked yourself." Kelsier admitted. "I'll explain it to you later. First there's another rule you have to learn."

"Another one?"

"More of a philosophy, about consequences."

"Explain."

"Every action we take has consequences Naruto. In Allomancy, and life, the person who best judges the situation is often the most successful. Take burning pewter for instance. What are the consequences?"

Naruto shrugged. "Strength."

"What happens if you're carrying something heavy when it runs out?"

Naruto paused. "You drop it...or hurt yourself."

Kelsier nodded. "Exactly. Many pewter mistings have shrugged off dire wounds that later killed them off when their pewter ran out."

"I see." Naruto said quietly.

"HA!!"

Naruto jumped in shock, throwing his hands up over his enhanced ears. "OW!" he complained, glaring at Kelsier.

He smiled. "Burning tin has consequences too. If someone produces a sudden light or sound, you can be blinded or stunned."

"What does this have to do with the last two metals?"

"Iron and Steel allow you to manipulate other metals around you." Kelsier explained. "With iron, you pull a metal source towards yourself. With steel, you can push one away. Here we are."

Through the mist, Naruto could see the massive gate that led to outside the village. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going to practice Ironpulling and Steelpushing," Kelsier replied. "But first, some basics." He moved behind Naruto and reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. He held it up to Naruto, and stepped aside. Burn steel, the opposite metal of what you were pushing a while ago."

Naruto nodded. Again the lines sprang up around him. Naruto however, focused on the one that led to the coin in his hand. Naruto pushed on it. The coin flew out of Kelsier's fingers traveling directly away from Naruto. He continued to focus on it, pushing the coin through the air until it hit a wall.

Naruto was violently thrown backward in a sudden, jerking motion. Kelsier caught him, preventing him from falling to the ground. Naruto stumbled and righted himself. Across the street, the coin, free from Naruto's control, plinked to the ground.

"What happened?" Kelsier asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I pushed on the coin, and it flew. But when it hit the wall...I got pushed."

"Why?"

Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "It...had nowhere else it could go...so I got moved."

Kelsier nodded approvingly. "Consequences Naruto. You use your own weight when you steelpush. If you're heavier than your anchor, it will fly away from you. If the object is heavier than you are, or runs into something that is. You'll be pushed away. Iron pulling is the same way. Either you'll be pulled towards the object, or it'll come towards you. If your weights are similar, you both move."

"This is the great art of Allomancy, Naruto. Knowing how much, or how little, you will move when you burn steel or iron will give you a major advantage over your opponents. You'll find that these two are the most versatile and useful of your abilities."

Naruto nodded.

"Remember though. In both cases, the force is moved _directly_ away from you. You can't flip them, controlling as you want to. That's not the way it works. It'll only moves directly in the opposite direction. Forces, reactions, consequences. Understand?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Good." Kelsier said happily. "Now let's jump over this wall."

"What?!"

He left him standing dumbfounded in the street. He watched Kelsier approach the base of the wall and hurried after him.

"You're insane." He said quietly.

Kelsier smiled. "You'll get used to it. My sanity left me a long time ago."

"Kelsier-sensei...I can't. I mean, I've never even really used this before today!"

"But you're a quick learner," Kelsier said, pulling something out from his cloak. It appeared to be his belt. "Put this on. It has metals on it in case you miss or something. I'll probably catch you."

"Probably?" Naruto gulped, strapping on the belt

Kelsier smiled, dropping a large metal ingo at his feet. "Put the ingot directly below you, and remember to Steel-push, not Iron-pull. Don't stop pushing till you reach the top." Then he bent down and jumped. Naruto waited a moment, but he didn't drop back down to his doom. He shout into the air, his form vanishing into the curling mist. He glanced down at the ingot, burning steel. All was still, even to his enhanced ears. The mists whirled around him. Taunting him. Baiting him. Naruto looked down, and took one final brath, and pushed against the ingot with all of his strength.

XxXxXxX

_Uzumaki Naruto-class-civilian, mistborn_

_Age-12_

_strengths-sexy jutsu, observational skills, henge, substitution(?)_

_weaknesses-voice inside head, possibly insane, bunshin_

_Inoue Rei-class-genin, misting(?)_

_Age 12_

_strengths-sexy jutsu, henge, substitution, bunshin(?)_

_weaknesses-temper.(?)_

_Sarutobi Konohamaru-class-academy student, misting(?)_

_Age 8_

_strengths-sexy jutsu_

_weakness-everything else._

_Metal Reference chart._

_Iron-pulls on nearby sources of metals_

_Steel-pushes on nearby sources of metals_

_Tin-increases senses_

_Pewter-increases physical abilities_

_Brass-Soothes(dampens) emotions_

_Zinc-Riots(enflames) emotions_

_Copper-hides Allomantic pulses_

_Bronze-Allows one to sense Allomantic pulses_

I'll add the other metals up as Naruto learns them. Just to let all of yall know, there's 16 of em. Hmm...I don't have anything else to say...GreenDragon...I don't know. I'm leaning towards yes though. It won't change the story either way. The only ninja skills you'll probably ever see Naruto use is the basic 2 skill he CAN use. And maybe powering his body up with chakra.

Whatever...leave reviews!!


End file.
